Is this my real home?
by daughter of poseidon675
Summary: Nine-teen year old Lexis LockHeart has been teleported into the show of Teen Wolf because of her family. Her father has been missing for two years until she finds him in Beacon Hills. Her family is supposed to help the emissary's heal and sometimes be a mate to a wolf in the pack. She helps Deaton with the Hale pack and has to break Jennifer and Derek up. Set during season 3. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Name: Lexis Jane LockHeart

Age: 19

I was in my room on the computer talking to all my friends on my computer when all the sudden, a crash came from downstairs. I carefully made my way down the stairs and to the living room to see a blinding white light. I squinted my eyes and walked into it, only to be knocked out.

I woke in a charred house in the middle of the woods. Wait, I know this place, it's the Hale house from Teen Wolf. What the fuck was I doing here? All I remember was being at home talking with my friends. Why was I in Beacon Hills?

"Oh good your awake. What were you doing in the middle of the woods and why do you look like you're not from here?" Derek Hale asked.

"Where am I?" I asked franticly.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. You're in Beacon Hills, my name is Derek Hale. What's your name?"

"Lexis LockHeart. Hold on wait, am I in the Hale house?" I asked quickly.

"How do you know about the Hale house? Are you a hunter?" Derek asked.

"I'm not a hunter. Never want to be one. I've seen what they did to you. By the way, I'm not sure how I got here."

"How do you know that?"

"Are you the Alpha?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, how do you know what happened?"

"I'm from a long far away and I know everything about you, Scott McCall, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Gerard Argent, and the rest of the Argent family, along with Jackson Whitmore. What's the threat now?"

"An Alpha pack. How do you know everything?"

"There's a TV show about you guys. Why are we at the Hale house?"

"It was closer than my Loft. Now that you're awake, ready to go meet the pack?" He asked. I nodded and jumped up from bed, only to collapse on the floor. "Looks like I'm going to have to carry you. Is that ok?"

"Just pick me up off the floor. Please." I said, muffled by the floor. He picked me up and we were off to the Loft. We arrived in about 20 minutes with his Werewolf speed. _No fair._ As soon as the door opened, the whole pack turned around.

"Who the hell is she?" Peter Hale, the worst Jackass ever.

"I found her in the woods; she may be some use to us." Derek said, setting me on the couch. I smiled at him and the rest of the pack.

"What's your name?" Scott asked.

"Lexis LockHeart."

"I think I heard Deaton talking about a girl with the last name LockHeart. Are you related to John LockHeart?" Scott asked.

"He's my father. Where is he, he went missing over two years ago?" I asked quickly.

"He's at the vet's office. How did you get here?" Scott asked quietly, crouching in front of me.

"I don't know. I just wanna see my father. That's the only thing I want. I swear."

"On one condition, you tell us why Derek found you in the woods." Peter said.

"I said I don't know. Can someone please kill him again?" I groaned.

The pack chuckled but Peter who narrowed his eyes at me. I recognized the pack; the tall, skinny brown head was Stiles. Tall, dirty blond hair was Isaac. Peter was the only thirty something year old. Cora was the one with dark brown hair standing next to Stiles. Boyd was the only black kid, not trying to be racist or anything.

"Ok, Peter stop tormenting the girl, how old are you?" Cora asked softly.

"Nine-teen." I replied looking her in the eye.

"One more question, how do you know about all of us?" Isaac asked.

"Apparently there is a TV show about all of us and how Scott was bitten. Lexis, care to show us?" Derek asked. I nodded and pulled out my phone, unlocked it and pulled up the first episode.

"Hook it up to the TV Stiles. And then hit play." I said. Stiles did as told and we all sat down in the living room, Derek on one side of me and Scott on the other on the couch. The show stared and everyone watched in amazement while I smirked.

"What…. The…..Hell? This happed over a year ago." Derek, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Peter all said together. I smiled and tried to get up to get my phone, only to almost fall and have Derek catch me this time and send me a smile. I smiled back when he put me back on the couch.

"Why can't you walk or stand but can use your arms perfectly?" Stiles asked.

"God, I hope I am not paralyzed. If so, Derek will you give me the bite?" I asked. Derek smiled and nodded. "Can we go to the vet so I can see my father now?"

Derek nodded again and Stiles gave me my phone back. Derek picked me up again and headed for the door. He slid me into the passenger seat in the SUV. We headed to the Vet's with Scott and Stiles behind us in Stiles' jeep. We got there in about ten minutes and Derek carried me in.

"Scott, is that you?!" Deaton called from the back.

"Yeah, is John here? He has a visitor and I need you to check on someone."

"Yes Scott? Lexis?" My dad walked from the back. "What happened? Why are you here? Derek, I can take her."

"Dad?" I asked. He nodded and tears began to form in my eyes.

"I'm right here baby girl. I'm not leaving again." He said, tears falling down his cheeks. I hugged his neck as best as I could and everyone was watching.

"John? Scott? Are you two coming back here or not?" Deaton called. Everyone chuckled and Dad, Scott, Stiles, Derek and I headed back to the back. "John, who's this and why is she clinging to you like you're the only person she knows?"

"Alan, you know how I was talking about how my daughter might come through the portal?" Dad asked, placing me on a table. Deaton nodded. "This is her. She came through. Derek, when did she come through?"

"I found her last night; I don't know how long she could have been out there. She also can't use her legs, if she's paralyzed; she wants me to give her the bite to cure her."

"Alright, Deaton will you check on her while I go and feed the animals?" Dad asked and Deaton nods. Derek came to stand by me, I really only trust is him right now.

"Yup, defiantly paralyzed, it's only temporary though, about two days. You should be fine though, just make sure to get lots of rest." Deaton explained. Dad came back, waiting for an answer. "Temporally paralyzed, should only be two days though, all of you need to keep a good watch on her. Take turns watching her."

Derek and my father nodded and we were off to dad's house, Derek carrying me. Apparently, my dad already had a spare room waiting for me if I came through the portal.

Derek set me down on the couch and my dad looked at me.

"My baby girl. I never thought I would see you again. How is your mother?" He asked.

"She died last year. She was on her way home and got hit by a drunk driver." I said my voice cracking.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. With me gone, and her, how have you managed?"

"I was eighteen when she died. I had just finished high school. She said she would be there forever. We thought you left us. How did you even end up here?"

"The portal. Apparently your grandfather was here when I was brought here. Our family makes it here when we are ready. We help the emissary's help the werewolves. I am helping Ms. Morrell. You will most likely help Deaton. I also have to help the Alpha pack. You will have to help Derek's pack. You help them heal and sometimes even be a mate to one of the Wolves." Dad explained.

"Wow. That's a lot. Well I'm hungry. Can someone go get me a wheelchair or something? Derek carrying me everywhere, aint gonna cut it." I said. Scott nodded and left. "Someone carry me to my room. Derek?" He nodded and picked me up. As soon as he set me in the bed I picked up my phone and dialed Bradley's number. (Bradley is my boyfriend)

"_Hello?" _He answered on the first ring.

"Bradley?"

"_Yeah. Hey where are you? Everyone is looking for you. You left the house completely." _

"I found my dad. I can't come back though. I got somewhere I can't come back from. Watch Teen Wolf every episode. You might be in for a surprise."

"_Why can't you come back? I miss you already. Lexis, we were getting married next year! You can't just get up and leave like that!"_

"Just listen to me. I can't tell you. I know we were. Just remember that I love you and will always be in your heart." I said and then hung up. I was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, who was that? I just heard the last thing." Dad asked, coming in the room.

"My old boyfriend. It's nothing." I said.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Ok, I was going to get married to him next year. That's why."

"Baby, look. I know how you're feeling. When I was transported here, I cried for over a week because I left you and your mother. Deaton and Morrell helped me through it and when I found out that I was never going back, I moved on and now Caroline is my fiancé. What I'm saying is that you need to get over him and move on."

"You're engaged to Ms. Morrell?" I asked.

"Yes, we are getting married next month actually. Now you are here, I won't have to go through it alone."

"Ok dad. I can do that. When can I meet her?"

"Soon. When you can walk though. Maybe Wednesday. I don't know when she can get off work or be off duty from the Alpha pack. I will have her come over when she can. Right now, you need to get your mind off whatever his name is and get to know Beacon Hills; this is your home now. I also want you to train with the wolves and also get Derek's mind off Jennifer. She is bad news and we can't let them die from her."

"Dad, you know we can't do that, it would change everything though, you know we can't change the show. I know what happens and can make them go in the right direction."

"Fine, after Jennifer, I would like you to go with Derek, point him in the right direction. Wiggle your way into his heart."

"Yes sir." I sighed. I leaned back on the back board and took an Advil. Dad left and I was all alone, or at least I thought I was. Derek walked in and sat down on my bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on you. It's my shift. I also heard the conversation with you and your boyfriend. You ok after that? I mean you were going to get married next year."

"Don't remind me that I won't be able to see him again." I groaned.

"Hey, why don't we go out and get you some food or something? Get your mind off things?"

"Um, I kind of can't walk right now. Paralyzed for two days. How about, you go get us some food or something and come back here."

"I'll be right back." He said and left. I sighed and looked at the pictures of Bradley and I. _If I could, I would bring you here._ I thought. I let a few tears slip and someone knocked on my door. Scott came in with my wheelchair and I thanked him. He nodded and left. I looked at the ring Bradley gave me and smiled. It was a gold ring with a diamond in the middle. Derek walked in and gave me the food while he sat in the chair across from my bed.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Umm, not much to say, I had a step brother. I was getting married next year although you know that. My favorite color is blue if you haven't noticed. I mainly listen to either country or old rock music. My favorite show was teen wolf. Umm, my mom died last year, I have two cousins, both girls who should come through soon. After my dad came here, my mom got remarried and had my step brother. I just graduated high school and was going to collage to be a teacher. After school, I was a tutor for middle school kids. My old boyfriend, he was training to be an architect. We both had big dreams. My friends helped me get everything for my wedding ready. Well it's canceled now. My best friend was training to be a teacher like me. I had two dogs, a fish and three hamsters. If I wasn't at school, I was helping at the vet's office like Scott. That's about it. Your turn." I said.

"My whole family died in the fire except my uncle and sisters. I was born werewolf. I became Alpha a year ago by killing my uncle because he was the alpha by killing my sister. I graduated three years ago. I was training to be an architect. I have a girlfriend who is a teacher, the pack's English teacher. One of my Betas's died about two weeks ago. My favorite color is grey or black. I mainly listen to old rock music. Cora is my sister and Peter is my uncle. He came back to life by using Lydia Martin and I. So, how are you feeling, I mean when I fund you, you were knocked out really bad."

"Big bad Alpha Derek Hale actually cares who knew?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, well you basically are part of my pack now so I kind of have to. Would you rather me give you the bite now or wait until you can walk again. 'Because we both know you want it."

"Now." I said. He nodded and his eyes turned red. I rolled up my sleeve and held out my arm to him. Next thing I know, I am bleeding. "Wow, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I know, a couple of hours until it heal, if not, I die. Simple. Thank you Derek." I said. He nodded and I gave him a hug. He hesitated for a second but wrapped his arms around my torso. _This is going to be so easy. _I thought.

"Alright, I can come check up on you soon. I will be back in about two hours." I nodded and he left. I called Cora to see if she could come over. Of course in about ten minutes, she was here.

"What's up newer emissary?" She asked I laughed.

"Nothing. Wanted to see how you feel about me and your brother?" I asked.

"That's great! I don't like Jennifer so; I think it would be good. I also heard about your ex fiancé." She said. I chuckled a little at that. I just got an idea. When Jennifer is like she is now, I could be in her position.

"Ok, I am also probably going to be a werewolf." I said, holding up my healing arm.

"What did he do?"

"I wanted it Cora."

"If you say so. What does happen to Derek and Jennifer anyways?" She asked.

"Can't tell you. You have to wait and find out." I said, she groaned in response.

"Do you at least know who the Darch is?"

"Yes, can't tell you who though. You all find out soon."

"Fine." She huffed. I smiled and she left. I looked out the window and back to my phone and saw the picture of Bradley and me at the senior prom. I smiled and thought, _I love you, have a nice life without me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lexis**

The next morning I woke and got out of bed. I could walk now, thank god! I got dressed in one of the Dresses Lydia bought me with matching heels and put on my makeup. Nothing fancy, just a swipe of lipstick, eyeliner, eye shadow, foundation, and black mascara. I brushed my hair and teeth and I nodded in approvement and walked to the kitchen. Dad was on the phone and saw me and smiled, he knew I got the bite from Derek. He hung up the phone and looked me in the eye.

"Sweet heart, did Lydia buy you that dress?" He asked. I nodded and bit my lip. "You're lucky I am rich here, if not, you wouldn't be able to have food." I furrowed my brows.

"You're rich? Why are we not living in a mansion then?" I asked.

"Caroline and I wanted a small house; by the way, you can go shopping. Knock yourself out. Go buy an I Phone or something. Buy designer clothes and bags, I don't care. You have five hundred thousand dollars in your bank account."

My jaw dropped and he held out a debit card for me. I smiled and hugged him so tightly. He chuckled and pulled me off of him. "Go in the garage and look at your new car." He said. I nodded and ran into the garage and my jaw dropped once again. In front of me was a cherry red convertible commaro. I saw the keys and opened the garage and hopped in. I took the top down and started the engine. It roared to life and I was goggling over my new car. I love having a rich dad! I typed in Derek's address to the GPS and made my way out of there. On my way over there, people were staring at my car. As soon as I got there, the pack was staring at my car and me.

"Dad bought it for me." I said. Everyone nodded and I pulled the top up. Lydia smirked and nodded when I got out of the car. Derek sat there with his jaw dropped. I could smell the aroma coming off of him. "Lydia I think we broke Derek." He straightened up, and nodded. Probably remembering that he has a girlfriend.

"Time to train the newbie." Derek said. I scowled at him and everyone chuckled.

About two hours later, we were done training and I was in yoga pants and a black sports bra, thanks to Cora. Next thing I know, Kali, and Ennis stepped through the door. Cora and I growled at them and lunged for the other two alphas. Derek was shouting for us not to do it. I lunged for Kali and got her on her ass. She snarled at me and Ennis pulled me off of his mate. I snarled at both of them and kicked Ennis in the gut, sending him into a wall and Kali scratched me in the arm. I snarled at her and lunged. She grabbed me by the thought and got me on the ground. Derek lunged at her but she had the pole in his back.

"God, that was long. Sorry Derek, I asked Kali to be gentle but she wasn't." Deucalion stepped into the room. I growled lowly at Ennis who was holding Cora. He chuckled. "Who's this, a new emissary? Are you a LockHeart?"

"Like I would tell you. I know what you are going to do Deucalion and you aren't going to get away with it. Not while I'm here." I growled. Deucalion chuckled and knelt down to Derek.

"I am a man of finding talent's Derek. I would like you to join the pack."

"And kill my own pack." Derek stated. He couched up some blood.

"No, I want you to kill one of them, the rest you will kill alone." Deucalion said.

"Stop! You're killing him!" Cora yelled.

"Not yet little sister." Kali said.

"Let them go, they have nothing to do with this." Derek stated.

"Ennis let the girl go. LockHeart. I would like to see you soon. I would like you in my pack as well. Your father was too stubborn to take the bite, but look at you; you equal an Alpha's strength. Let me show you how well a blind man can see." Deucalion said. Ennis dropped Cora and she was about to run over to Derek but I shook my head.

"Over my dead body. You bite my father; it will be your last day. I will rip your throat out myself." I snarled.

"Now now, look at you, all pretty. You love your father dearly now don't you? It would be ashamed if he dies one night." Deucalion reached and touched Derek's face. "You're right Kali, he does look like his mother and she looks like her father." With that, they left. Cora and I ran over to Derek and I pulled the pie out.

"Cora, go wet some towels and bring them here, I can't see the wound good enough to heal him yet, I have to clear off the blood." I ordered. She nodded and left, only to come back with like three towels two minutes later. "Get him on his side." We got him on his side and I grabbed my purse and took a jar of wolfs bane.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Cora asks. I shook my head and poured out some of it.

"This is gonna hurt." I warned and put the wolfs bane in the hole. Derek started to scream out in pain. It took about ten minutes, but the hole closed completely.

"Thanks." Derek said weekly, looking me in the eyes. I nodded and helped him up.

"It's what I'm supposed to do. Always here." I said.

"Not that, for being here when I need you."

"What?"

"I just found out something that I haven't felt in a long time."

"What would that be?"

"Love." He said. My eyes widened and my jaw opened a little bit. He smirked and pulled me to him. Cora 'aww'ed in the back round. As soon as Derek let me go, I changed back into my dress and left. Lydia came over later that night and I told her everything. Allison soon joined us and I filled her in and they both smiled and congratulated me. We had a sleep over and the next morning, I woke up and got dressed in one of the dresses. I finished getting ready and made my way to the living room. In there was Deaton, Dad, and Ms. Morell. I smiled and sat down on the couch.

"So, I heard you are a werewolf in Derek's pack. Am I correct?" Deaton asked. I nodded and dad coughed.

"Also, she is Derek's mate. She helped defend him yesterday and he told her he loves her." Dad said.

"Dad, did you listen to what I told the girls last night?" I asked.

"Maybe." Dad replied.

"John that is her privacy. You shouldn't go snooping around like that." Morell scolded. I giggled. "Oh where are my manners, I'm Caroline. Your father's fiancé."

"I know who you are. He has told me so much about you." I said.

"Same about you, my you look just more beautiful than he described you as." She said.

"Oh really, my father has been talking about me these years?"

"Oh yeah, more than you can imagine. He can't go one day without talking about you."

"Wow, that's for once. Alright, well I am going shopping with the girls today and I would love for you to come with us Caroline."

"Thank you, but no. I have to watch after your father or he will go out and buy another boat. We already have three!" She said.

I nodded and made my way back up the stairs to see a fully dressed Lydia Martin putting on her lipstick and fully dressed Allison Argent curling her hair. I smiled and held up my debit card. Both girls smirked at me and drug me out to the car. We picked up Cora in my car and made our way to the mall. We were jamming out to the radio while we sung along. As soon as we got inside the mall, Lydia drug us into all the girly stores. First we went to Victoria's Secrets, then Forever 21, then Aeropostale, Rue 21, American eagle, and many more. Let's just say, I got about ten fashion designers bags and dresses, twelve pairs of jeans, like thirty shirts, two new bra's, about twenty pairs of underwear, and about thirteen pairs of heels. After the shopping, it was about three in the afternoon and we decided to eat.

"Alright girl's I think that should last us until next month." I said, sitting down in a seat. Everyone nodded and we all shared stories. After that, we piled into my car and I dropped Allison and Lydia off at my house so they could go get their cars, then I drove to Derek's. Cora and I ran up the stairs and Cora unlocked the loft door. Inside were Peter, Isaac, and Derek. Cora took her bags up to her room and I flopped down on the couch. Derek came and sat next to me.

"What's going on between you two? You have only been here for three days and now you're all googly eyes at my nephew." Peter asked me.

"We found out, she's my mate. How was shopping?" Derek asked me.

"Good. I love the girls. They are like my sisters now and I have always wanted one." I said.

"How much money did you spend?"

"Oh about two thousand dollars." I said. Derek's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Calm down, I have like four hundred ninety eight thousand dollars left in my bank account. I have enough money to go shopping for like a whole year." Cora came down the stairs and sat on the desk. "I also bought her some stuff." I pointed to Cora who was bouncing up and down.

"Gosh, how rich are you?" Isaac asked, sitting next to Cora.

"Me, none. Dad, very." I said. Everyone nodded and I left, Derek following.

We got back to my house and I made him carry all of the shopping bags into my room. I hung up all the shirts and dresses and put away all of the clothes. I flopped on my bed and groaned. Derek chuckled and sat next to me.

"Come on Lexis, get up. You can do it. Get up or I will make you." Derek threatened.

"What will you do?" I asked, smirking.

"Tickle you." He said and started tickling me.

"Stop…. I'll get up! Please... Stop!" I said.

"Are you gonna get up?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said, sitting up.

"Good. Now I have wanted to do this since last night." He said and then crashed his lips onto mine. I smiled into the kiss and he brought me closer. I was straddling his lap and he brought me even closer so that our chests were touching. I broke the kiss for like two seconds before he flipped us and now we were fully on the bed. He growled playfully and I smirked. A knock on my door made us both look up at the door and Derek scrambled off me and hid in my closet. I opened the door to reveal dad.

"Hey daddy. What's up?"

"Why is your hair messed up?"

"Umm, I was just taking a nap! That's it, taking a nap." I said quickly. He nodded and went to his room. I shut the door and breathed a breath of relief. "He's gone, you can come out now." I opened the closet door and pulled Derek out by his arm.

"Ow! No need to have a death grip on it. God woman." He said. I slapped him upside the head and sat on my bed. "What's wrong?"

"I think I am about to go into heat."


End file.
